


Couldn't of Wished for Anything Better

by Starry_Stark



Category: Captain America Civil War, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car drives, Father figure Tony, Gen, Night time drives, Reflection, Tony and his horde of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Stark/pseuds/Starry_Stark
Summary: Five years after Civil War:  Tony reflects on his life with the new Avengers; his new family.





	

When he was growing up, Tony had always wanted a family. As he got older, he knew that he wasn't fit to raise children and that he would most likely never have a family. These thoughts had always occupied the back of his head, making him wonder if there was a point to anything; after all, anything he tried to do just blew back up in his face: Ultron, the Accords…

But, the superhero 'Civil War' had been five years ago now, and a lot had changed in five years. For a start, the Avengers line-up had expanded, and they now had more powerful and smart people to help save the world. These Avengers weren't a time-bomb; they were a family. Tony was florishing with the new Avengers, he was more responsible, happy, and had even adopted children.

Tony had felt his heart stutter when Peter called him dad for the first time. It was a simple slip of the tongue but he and Peter had stood, frozen, for what seemed like a lifetime, until Tony had enveloped him in a hug. Aunt May had died, not long after the whole 'Civil War' and Peter had been left devastated. She'd been hit by a car. Peter had blamed himself, claiming that he could've prevented it. Tony stayed, an expert in misplaced guilt, until Peter realised that there was nothing that he could've done. Tony had offered to adopt him, so that he could continue being Spiderman, but also so that he wasn't thrown into some foster house, waiting until he turned 18 so he could leave. Peter had burst into tears and Tony had stiffened, unsure of what was happening, until Peter pulled him into the first hug Tony had had in a long time and mumbled 'thank you' over and over again into his shirt. He'd been rather embarrassed about it later, but now there was a new closeness between him and Tony.

The next of his rabble to be adopted was Harley Keener and his sister Eden, after another explosion in their town had killed their mother. Their father signed away his rights to them so that he would not have to take them in. Harley had messaged Tony, rather hysterical and his grief flowing through the words. Tony had never gotten to Tennessee so fast. He talked it through with dozens of social workers and lawyers before he could finally offer to adopt Harley and Eden. He'd been shell-shocked when both children tackled him to the floor, crying in relief that they wouldn't be sent to live with a stranger. After all, Tony had been visiting them ever since the Mandarin incident, becoming friends with Ms Keener and Eden as well as Harley. He held them after nightmares of their mother dying in front of them, and he drove them to therapy every Thursday night; he even drove Eden to her dance classes and let them both in the lab with Peter. He'd been terrified that they wouldn't get along but Harley looked up to Peter as his big brother and Eden laughed along with their pathetic jokes and hung onto every word that they said when they explained what exactly they were science-ing. Dum-E, U and Butterfingers were grateful for the extra company and more people to keep the smile on their creators face.

Not too long afterwards, Carol Danvers AKA Captain Marvel dragged a young girl by the name of Kamala Khan back to the Avengers Compound. Kamala had extremely similar abilities to those of Carol Danvers and therefore, she became Kamala's mentor. Although Carol was her mentor, she spent an increased amount of time with Tony and his wayward bunch and began to look up to Tony as a parental figure too. This was why, when Kamala's family were killed in a fire, Tony adopted her, so that Carol could still mentor her, but Tony could be the one that bugged her about her homework and was there to listen to her problems at school, or life in general. Kamala and Eden got along well too, often devising pranks to play on Tony, Peter and Harley. Tony swore on his mothers grave that he'd once seen them persuading Dum-E to help them prank him.

After going from zero to four children in the space of two and bit years, Tony thought that there couldn't possibly be another child that he'd take in. He was wrong. Riri Williams was a genius girl, already in MIT when they'd met. She'd engineered and Iron Man suit all by herself, and with the right mentoring, she could, quite possibly, be hailed as the next Einstein. He'd met with her at MIT with her mother and examined the suit. It was genius. Tony took her under his wing, and when her mother passed from a heart-attack, he offered to adopt her too. She could still attended MIT and work on her suit, but Tony would also don his suit and help her master flying and the manoeuvres that had saved his ass many times during battle. When she'd met the other kids, she, Peter, and Harley had immediately begun babbling about science-y things that flew right over Kamala and Eden's heads. Luckily, they all got on just fine.

Now, Tony drove along the dark road, illuminated by street lights, with T'Challa looking out of the window in the passenger seat lost in his thoughts, and the children all asleep in the back, the combination of the car and the dark along with the full day of activities enough to send them to sleep with the quit lull of the humming car. Jazz music softly flowed through the speakers as T'Challa and secretly Tony enjoyed the soothing tunes and Tony smiled to himself.

He couldn't of wished for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, hope I did it right :/


End file.
